


Secret Negotiations

by handcuffgirl



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Other, Tatooine Slave Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcuffgirl/pseuds/handcuffgirl
Summary: Padme Amidala makes a secret visit to Jabba the Hutt, only for Asajj Ventress to make a surprise appearance.  Can Padme hide in time?
Relationships: Padme / Jabba the Hutt
Kudos: 12





	Secret Negotiations

Authoress' notes: This story takes place during the Clone Wars. I am surprised that they haven't already done something similar to this in the cartoon series, as it seems so logical, and would be a great story. Please read and enjoy all of my stories, please leave me feedback, public or via email. ahandcuffgirl(at)yahoo(dot)com

Clone Wars: Secret Negotiations

“Frakk,” Padme muttered to herself as she realized how much trouble she was in.

She had secretly come to Tatooine to negotiate shipping through the Hutt's space with Jabba the Hutt. He had decided to hold the meeting on board his sail barge, with just a few of his. . . servants, and guards, allegedly to increase security.

Even before she had left Coruscant, Padme had thought the whole thing was a bit. . . flimsy, but Chancellor Palpatine was insistent that she come alone, and in secret, to secure an agreement with Jabba. At the last minute, Padme had decided to bring Artoo along, hidden in one of her larger pieces of luggage. 

Now a Separatist ship was inbound, and would land in minutes. There was nothing but hundreds of kilometers of Tatooine sand around them. She couldn't leave without being spotted and captured, or dying in the blazing desert in short order.

The two clones that had brought her had dropped her off, and were waiting for her signal to come pick her up. Besides them, only Chancellor Palpatine knew she was here. The clones knew about Artoo of course, but they hadn't told the Chancellor.

Jabba spoke a few sentences of Huttese, which his dull silver and bronze protocol droid promptly translated.

“Senator Amidala,” the protocol droid began. “The Mighty Jabba is most distressed by this turn of events. If you are discovered here, it will be very bad for business, not to mention his life expectancy.”

Padme doubted it would be as bad for Jabba as it would be for her. One the other hand, if Dooku knew he was negotiating with the Republic, and had her on his sail barge, he'd probably kill him. That still wouldn't help her though.

“Do you think I want to get captured?” she asked in a shout. “I'll have to hide or something!”

Suddenly Artoo let out an interrogative whistle. Kriff. “And we have to hide Artoo!”

Jabba spoke to the protocol droid in Huttese. Once again Padme wished she would have brought Three-Pee-Oh with her to translate. After a moment, the droid turned back to her.

“The Mighty Jabba says there isn't any place you can hide on his sail barge. He suggests however, that no one would possibly suspect a Republic Senator to be disguised as one of his slave girls.”

Padme stared at him in shock. Then she thought Jabba was trying to trap her. Chancellor Palpatine, and the two clones that brought her knew she was here though, so he couldn't possibly get away with kidnapping her, or just turning her over to the Separatists. If they caught her, when Anakin found out, he'd probably flay Jabba just for letting it happen.

“The Mighty Jabba would like to remind the Honorable Senator that we must hurry,” the protocol droid said after a few words from Jabba.

Padme didn't see any other options. “Fine!” she replied in exasperation.

Jabba spoke a few moments in Huttese, and a nearby blue-skinned Twi'lek slave girl jumped to obey. The protocol promptly translated.

“Senator Amidala, Abi'lar'ar will take you below and dress you in one of Mighty Jabba's favorite slave girl outfits, then bring you back here,” he explained.

“Okay, but what about Artoo?” Padme asked again.

Jabba and his guards seemed confused about that. Then Abi'lar'ar spoke softly in Huttese a few moments.

Jabba let out an approving sound, and nodded his fat head once.

“The Mighty Jabba will have his guards disguise the astromech as a serving droid,” the protocol droid promptly translated.

Padme glanced at Artoo, and the droid let out a tweet of agreement.

“Fine,” Padme said. “Just hurry,” she said as Abi'lar'ar took her by her wrist.

The lithe slave girl looked about nineteen or twenty, and had a surprisingly strong grip as she pulled Padme towards the stairs leading to the lower deck. She was wearing a tiny pink lashaa silk top, with gold durasteel accents. It was barely more than a bra. A gold durasteel belt was around her taut waist, with several strips of pink lashaa silk hanging from it.

A burnished gold slave collar was around her neck. She had a few wide bangle bracelets on each of her wrists, and gold bands around her upper arms. A pink nerfhide harness was on her head, and she was barefoot.

Padme was more than a little worried about what Jabba's favorite slave girl outfit would be, but there was no time to ask about it. A few moments later, they arrived on the lower deck, and Abi'lar'ar pulled her into a small cabin.

“Strip, Senator Amidala!” Abi'lar'ar told her as she began pulling things out of a closet. “Hurry!”

Padme bristled a moment at the command, then realized she was just trying to help. The Separatist ship would be arriving in minutes. It was possible they might even have already seen her on the upper deck. Padme quickly began stripping off her gun belt, gray jumpsuit, and black boots. Then she saw what the Twi'lek had laid out for her.

“I can't wear that!” Padme declared in horror as she stared at the durasteel gold bra-thing, matching waist belt, and strips of lashaa silk.

“Everything else is about the same,” Abi'lar'ar replied, gesturing towards the racks of outfits.

Padme followed her gesture, and saw an assortment of silks, durasteel, and nerfhide. 

“And the Separatists are almost here,” Abi'lar'ar said.

“Fine,” Padme replied resignedly.

“Now take off your panties,” she instructed her. “Master Jabba's slaves don't wear panties,” she explained as she pulled aside a strip of lashaa silk to reveal her own naked blue pussy.

Padme muttered a curse to herself as she pulled her black thong down her legs.

Padme took off her panties, and with Abi'lar'ar's help, put on the gold waist belt. There were four wide strips of purple lashaa silk hanging down, which mostly covered her essentials. Then Abi'lar'ar helped her put on the gold bra-thing. It covered far less than Padme would have liked, but enough that she wasn't completely naked. 

Next Abi'lar'ar slid about a dozen bangle bracelets onto each of Padme's wrists, alternating in gold and purple. Gold armbands on her biceps came after that. The last item Abi'lar'ar helped her put on was a purple lashaa silk veil that covered the lower two-thirds of her face.

In between putting on items of gold durasteel and purple lashaa silk, Padme had pulled her long brunette hair out of its tight bun and head band. Abi'lar'ar quickly grabbed a brush, and hastily brushed it out. Before they left, Abi'lar'ar gathered up Padme's clothes.

“What are you going to do with those?” Padme asked as the Twi'lek picked up her gunbelt, which also had her comlink.

“Throw them down the trash chute,” Abi'lar'ar replied. “We can't leave them out to be found,” she explained with a smile.

Padme opened her mouth to scream at her, but immediately closed it. She was right. “Give me my comlink and blaster,” she said, stepping over to stop her before she disposed of the rest.

Abi'lar'ar seemed to consider that a moment. “Okay, but we'll have to give them to one of the guards,” she responded. “A slave can't have either of them.”

“I'll hide them in Artoo,” Padme countered firmly.

Once they arrived back on the main deck, Padme found Artoo with a serving tray on his dome top, and shelves fill with liquor bottles around his cylinder body. She didn't think it would fool anyone paying attention, but then again, neither would her own disguise.

Padme took out a few bottles of liquor that were in the way. Then she deactivated her comlink, put it in one of Artoo's storage compartments, and her blaster in another one. Artoo gave her a reassuring beep, and she patted his dome in reply. As she replaced the liquor bottles, Abi'lar'ar handed Jabba a circle of gold durasteel, sized for a humanoid neck.

Until this point it was almost like Padme could have been dressing up in a costume for a Anakin or something. The slave collar made her hyper-aware that this wasn't a game though. If they didn't convince the arriving Separatists that she was a simple slave girl, she would be captured, or killed. . . or both.

“The Mighty Jabba commands you to step forward, so he can collar you,” the protocol droid said from the side of Jabba's dais.

Before Padme could respond, the Weequay guard pushed her forward, and Jabba wrapped the collar around her neck. Abi'lar'ar quickly reached out and lifted her hair out of the way as Jabba closed the collar. For some reason Padme felt a strange twinge of arousal as the collar clicked shut.

Actually Padme was already pretty aroused by the entire outfit. The danger of the Separatists only made her even hornier. Then Jabba stuck his long tongue out and tried to lick her face. Padme recoiled in horror, pushing back against the Weequay behind her. She felt his hard cock press into her ass, and instantly turned around and slapped him in the face, hard.

Padme saw Artoo rolling towards the Weequay with his charge arm deployed, and an arc of electricity coming from the end. She quickly waved him away, and he returned to his spot near the bar. 

Both the Weequay and Jabba responded with laughter, although the Weequay was rubbing his sore cheek. Then Padme felt Abi'lar'ar's hand at her throat. Padme felt a weight on the front of her collar and glanced down to see a thin chain leash attached to the front of her collar, disappearing over her shoulder. The next thing she knew, she was yanked backwards, into Jabba's bloated belly.

Padme raised her head off his slimy, smelly, stomach as much as the leash would allow her, and felt his putrid-smelling tongue on her face. He licked, and she felt a line of drool from her forehead, to her left eye, cheek, and chin. She nearly gagged in disgust. Then, outraged, she punched Jabba as hard as she could in his stomach.

Jabba let out a booming laugh, then spoke in Huttese.

“The Mighty Jabba apologizes, but you having his glorious scent on you will make your slavery more believable,” the protocol droid translated.

Padme stared daggers at the Hutt. “I don't care,” she replied vehemently as she tried to wipe the slobber out of her eyes. “That's disgusting!” She added as she tried to keep her breakfast down.

Jabba chuckled again, the said something else in Huttese.

“The Mighty Jabba reminds you to remember your place, slave, unless you'd rather him just turn you over to the Separatist, and work out things with Dooku later,” the protocol droid said.

“I'm not a slave,” Padme replied vehemently.

Jabba let out a booming laugh, and spoke again.

“The Mighty Jabba says you look delectable, and should consider resigning your Senate seat, and remaining his slave,” the protocol droid translated.

Padme stared at Jabba incredulously for a moment. He couldn't be serious. Then Jabba spoke again.

“The Mighty Jabba says you should climb onto his dais, so you will at least look like his slave when the Separatist arrives, which will be momentarily,” the protocol droid translated.

Padme glanced at the Separatist ship, which was only a few kilometers away, and closing fast. Suddenly she felt a sharp tug on her collar, and was pulled forward and up. “OKAY, OKAY!” she replied as she hastily climbed the rest of the way up.

As she did, she felt a hand on her inner thigh, just centimeters below her bare pussy. She turned around to slap who's ever it was, but the Weequay had already jumped back out of the way. Instead, she just stared at him menacingly. Then she saw Artoo extending his charge arm again, and quickly waved him off a second time.

Jabba let out another booming laugh, and Abi'lar'ar helped Padme settle into place just in front of Jabba. She adjust her lashaa silks to conceal her most intimate places. She could feel his rough skin on her back and legs, and feel his tail flexing near her feet. Padme's leash went from the front of her collar, to Jabba's undersized hand, and disappeared behind him.

“Just relax,” Abi'lar'ar told her with a soft smile. “Pretend to be subservient, but a little afraid of Master Jabba.” 

Padme nodded her head nervously as Abi'lar'ar moved back to her position on Jabba's right, near his tail, and knelt on the deck. There was no pretending. She was scared to death. The only thing she could think of worse than getting captured by the Separatists would be getting captured by the Separatists in this humiliating outfit. Well, being away from Anakin was up there too. The only reason she was going along with this insane scheme because she didn't see any other options.

Pretending to be subservient wouldn't be that much of a problem. Padme had spent years often assuming the role of one of her own handmaidens to mislead potential assassins. She didn't think pretending to be a slave for a while would be much different—except for the humiliating outfit and leash, and Jabba's horrible smell. Actually, Padme had spent some time on a leash while she was pretending to be a handmaiden, but that was a different story.

Padme's thoughts were interrupted by Separatists' ship's ramp attaching to the side of Jabba's sail barge. A minute or so later a lone figure emerged from the ship, followed by the clanking of a pair of super battle droids. A moment later, Padme recognized the figure. Asajj Ventress!

“Ah, the esteemed Asajj Ventress,” the protocol droid said nervously, translating for the Hutt. “The Mighty Jabba welcomes you to his humble sail barge.”

“Thank you for having me, Jabba,” the skeletal woman replied with a sinister smile as she looked around the main deck of the sail barge. “I was in the area, and thought I'd stop by,” she added as she came to a stop a few meters in front of Jabba's dais, and Padme.

Padme struggled to stop herself from trembling in fear. She knew there was no way she could defeat Ventress, even if she had her blaster, and wasn't leashed to Jabba. Padme didn't believe for a second that Ventress had just happened to drop in for the few hours she was here. 

“The Mighty Jabba would like to offer you some refreshments,” the protocol droid stated.

Abi'lar'ar immediately rose to obey, but Ventress politely refused. Then she glanced at the scanner in her hand for the third time, and looked around the sail barge. Her gaze lingered on Abi'lar'ar.

“I'm surprised you have so few of your servants and guards with you,” Ventress commented as she began slowly walking around. “Aren't you worried about being attacked while you're out here all alone?”

Jabba let out a booming laugh, then spoke in Huttese.

“The Mighty Jabba thanks you for your concern, but he is not worried. No one would dare attack him on Tatooine,” the protocol droid translated.

Ventress smiled evilly at Jabba. “Well, since I'm not as feared on Tatooine as the Mighty Jabba the Hutt, I hope you don't mind if I establish a defensive perimeter while I'm visiting.”

The protocol droid glanced at Jabba, who belched, then nodded his fat head. Ventress spoke a few hushed words into her comlink, and her ship began dispensing Hunter-Seeker droids.

Padme was practically shaking in fear. She was less than three meters from Asajj Ventress, virtually naked, and Jabba the Hutt was holding a leash attached to her collar.

Ventress kept checking her scanner, and glancing around the main deck, particularly at Abi'lar'ar. Padme looked over at the Twi'lek, and saw that she seemed to flinch away from Ventress' gaze, even though she was already looking down at the deck.

“Jabba, how much is this sexy little slave?” Ventress asked as she slowly circled the kneeling Twi'lek.

Jabba let out another booming chuckle, then spoke in Huttese a few moments. As he did, he tugged on Padme's leash.

“The Mighty Jabba says that Abi'lar'ar isn't for sale right now, but this delectable human girl is only a thousand credits,” the protocol droid translated.

Padme's eyes went wide with shock. What the hell was Jabba doing? He was supposed to be hiding her, not selling her to Asajj Ventress. A moment later, she felt Jabba's flabby body flex, and push her off the front of the dais. Halfway down she felt the leash go taut, pulling her neck back, then break.

Padme landed on the floor in a heap. Instantly, she reached up and made sure her veil was still in place over the lower two-thirds of her face. A split-second later, she realized she was practically at Ventress' feet. Padme stared up at the darkside warrior in terror.

Ventress cackled as she reach down and grabbed what was left of Padme's leash.

“Sorry Jabba, but this one's a bit clumsy for my tastes,” she said as she pulled Padme to her feet by the leash, and in close. “Her fear feels delightful, but I'm only interested in the Twi'lek slave,” she said as she pushed Padme away, and stepped back over to Abi'lar'ar.

Padme scrambled back to the relative safety of Jabba's dais, while staring at Ventress incredulously. They had been practically nose to nose and Ventress hadn't recognized her. After a couple of moments, Padme glanced down at Abi'lar'ar, who was still on her knees at Ventress' feet.

The Twi'lek was absolutely trembling in fear at the skeletal warrior towering over her, even though Ventress didn't seem to be threatening her or anything. In fact, she was caressing Abi'lar'ar's lekku. Padme didn't understand why she was so scared of Ventress, she seemed so calm and comfortable with Jabba and his guards.

The Hutt spoke a few sentences of Huttese, which his protocol droid promptly translated.

“The Mighty Jabba apologizes, but he is most fond of Abi'lar'ar. He would be willing to part with Eila for only eight hundred credits.”

With that Padme felt Jabba pull her upper arm back, and saw the end of his long tongue out of the corner of her eye, only a few centimeters from her face. She flinched away from it, wondering who Eila was. A moment later, she realized that she was supposed to be Eila.

Ventress looked at Padme in amusement for a couple of heartbeats. “No thanks,” she replied, stepping over and caressing Padme's thigh. Then she reached up, and tugged her leash. “You should invest in stronger chains for your pets though,” she added with a cackle.

Padme watched Ventress, and kept an eye on the Hunter-Seeker droids. She quickly realized they weren't in a defensive pattern, but a search pattern. That made Padme believe that Ventress was here looking for her, and not just in the area, like she claimed.

For the next ten minutes or so Asajj Ventress stalked around the main deck of the sail barge, alternately checking her scanner, talking on her comlink, and muttering curses to herself. She also made a few more offers for Abi'lar'ar. Then Ventress told Jabba that she need to use the 'fresher.

“The Mighty Jabba says that Abi'lar'ar will be happy to accompany you, Mistress Ventress,” the protocol droid translated.

“I'm sure I can find my own way, Jabba,” Ventress replied as she headed for the stairs leading to the lower deck.

Jabba barked at Abi'lar'ar, and the blue-skinned Twi'lek reluctantly rose to obey. Padme wondered why she seemed so frightened of the darkside warrior. She wouldn't hurt her as long as she was under Jabba's protection. Padme had much more to fear from Ventress than she did.

“The Mighty Jabba insists on Abi'lar'ar accompanying you, Mistress Ventress,” the protocol droid said as the Twi'lek disappeared down the stairs after Ventress.

Ventress and Abi'lar'ar were gone for about fifteen minutes. When they finally returned, Abi'lar'ar practically ran to her place at Jabba's side, and knelt on the deck, noticeably closer to Jabba than she had been before. Ventress seemed even more incensed than before she had went below. In spite of that, Padme saw that her gaze still followed Abi'lar'ar as she settled into place.

Padme could see Ventress' growing anger as the negative reports came in from the search droids. Padme assumed she had scanned the rest of the sail barge for life as well searching the lower deck while she was down there. Jabba kept dropping hints that Ventress had worn out her welcome, but she simply ignored him. Jabba even offered to help her look for whatever it was she was searching for, but she politely declined that at well, saying she was just checking updates from her defensive screen.

Finally Ventress retreated to the far end of the deck, and started speaking into her comlink. After several minutes of hushed, intense conversation with whoever was on the other end, she announced she was leaving.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“I'm telling you Count Dooku, Senator Amidala wasn't on Jabba's sail barge,” Asajj Ventress told him over the HoloNet connection. “I scanned the entire barge, and there was only Jabba, a handful of guards, and a couple of his slaves on board. The droids searched over ten square kilometers of desert around the barge. Senator Amidala wasn't anywhere around.”

Count Dooku frowned again. “My intelligence source was clear that they would be meeting on his sail barge, and that the Senator would be alone. Are you sure she wasn't on board the Republic ship you destroyed in orbit?”

“I'm positive, Count. There were only two clones on that ship, and they did not get off a signal to warn her, or the Republic.”

Count Dooku frown again. “Keep the sail barge under surveillance for the time being. I'll give you further instructions soon.”

“Understood, Count Dooku,” Ventress replied with a nod. “Oh, one more thing, Count; Jabba has a Twi'lek slave that is Force sensitive. I attempted to buy her from the Hutt, but he refused. She might be useful in the future.

Dooku considered that a moment. “Send her information in, if we ever need her, we'll just make Jabba an offer he can't refuse.”

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“My lord, Ventress insists Senator Amidala is not on board Jabba's sail barge, or anywhere nearby,” Dooku informed him over the HoloNet connection.

Darth Sidious stared back at him. “Then the schutta has the brains of a nerf,” he replied. “Amidala was delivered to the Hutt's barge nearly two hours ago.”

Dooku nodded his head in agreement. “Never-the-less, Master, Ventress assures me that the Senator was not present.”

“If she wouldn't have destroyed the transport, she could have interrogated the clones that delivered her,” Sidious countered.

“Yes Master,” Dooku answered. “She will be punished for that mistake, and for failing to capture Amidala.”

Sidious considered that a moment. “See that she is,” he replied vehemently.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

As soon as Ventress' ship departed, Jabba ordered his guards to sweep his barge for spy devices. While the Weequay, Human, and Artoo did that, Jabba ordered the barge back to his palace. One of the Gamorean guards brought out a new chain, and quickly replaced Padme's leash.

Padme started to climb down from Jabba's dais, but he held her close. He quickly explained through his protocol droid that Ventress could still have them under observation, so they couldn't drop the charade yet. Padme didn't quite believe him, and definitely didn't want to be in this humiliating outfit any longer than she had too, but he made enough sense for her to go along. She did ask him why he had tried to sell her to Ventress when he was supposed to be hiding her though.

Jabba let out another booming laugh, and spoke in Huttese.

“The Mighty Jabba says that his planned worked perfectly. The Separatists are gone, and you are safe. You shouldn't be complaining.”

Once again Padme couldn't fault his reasoning. It still didn't stop her from being mad at him for the whole thing.

Later on Padme found out that her clothes and boots had accidentally been incinerated while they had been in the garbage chute. She strongly suspected that it wasn't really an accident, but she couldn't prove otherwise. Her clothes would have smelled like Hutt trash anyway, but at least she wouldn't be wearing this humiliating slave girl outfit.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

“Master Anakin,” the golden protocol droid said as he entered the apartment.

“Hi Three-Pee-Oh,” Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker replied with a nod as he stepped in, and closed the door behind himself. “Where's Padme?”

“Senator Amidala is awaiting you in her bedroom,” the protocol droid replied obediently.

“Thanks,” Anakin answered as he headed towards the bedroom.

Padme held her breath as the door opened, and Anakin entered. “Hey Anni,” she said, lifting her head off the pillow and smiling seductively at him.

“Hey,” Anakin replied with his own smile. “What's this?”

Currently she was lying on he middle of her bed, completely covered with a thick black silk sheet. Artoo was at the corner by her left foot, with a few centimeters of the sheet in his grasping claw.

“Artoo, you can leave now,” Padme said, still smiling at Anakin.

The astromech tweeted merrily as he rolled away from the bed, dragging the sheet along with him.

Padme watched Anakin smirk as he watched the sheet fall from her body. Then she heard him gasp, hopefully in aroused surprise.

“You like what you see?” she asked seductively.

Underneath the black silk sheet Padme was wearing the same golden durasteel and purple lashaa silk outfit she had worn on Jabba's sail barge. There were a few differences with this outfit though.

Instead of bracelets, she was wearing five centimeter wide golden durasteel shackles on her wrists, and ankles. A matching collar was locked around her neck. Each of her shackles was locked to a pre-measured length of chain that was attached to one of her bed posts. She was chained spread-eagle, with just enough slack in the chains to thrash about a bit.

Anakin smiled longingly down at her a few heartbeats. “I love it,” he finally answered as he began stripping off his Jedi robes.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ The End ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Remember, please leave me feedback, public or via email. - Bethany


End file.
